1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating electricity, of the type comprising a generating sub-assembly and a support structure for supporting said generating sub-assembly.
The present invention also relates to a method of generating electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use wind turbines to generate electricity, and it is also known for these wind turbines to be positioned offshore. Known systems may be fixed or may float, but each incorporates a fixed platform that can introduce difficulties. Difficulties exist in terms of establishing structures of this type at sea, particularly in deep water. Furthermore, they are prone to fatigue because a rigid fixed structure will attract and absorb vibrations induced by wind and turbine operation. The introduction of this fatigue will reduce the operational lifespan of the device.
It is also known that a fixed structure must be fixed or tied to the seabed, such that it will require substantial deep foundations, thereby limiting positions where systems of this type may be installed.